Media sheets for use in an image forming device are initially stored in an input area. The input area is sized to hold a predetermined number of media sheets. A pick mechanism is positioned adjacent to the input area to pick individual media sheets from the stack and deliver them into a media path. The pick mechanism should accurately deliver the media sheet to the media path in a timely manner.
The media sheet moves along the media path and receives a toner image at a transfer area. In one type of device, the toner image is applied directly to the media sheet. In another type of device, the toner image is initially placed on an intermediate member, and then transferred from the intermediate member to the media sheet.
Movement of the media sheet along the media path is important for good print quality. If the media sheet is delayed while being picked from the input area, the toner image may not be centered on the media sheet. Likewise, the toner image may not be centered if the media sheet is picked early from the input area. In either event, a non-centered toner image results in a print defect that may not be acceptable to the user.
The speed of the media sheet may be corrected as the media sheet moves along the media path. A lagging media sheet may be sped up, and a leading media sheet may be slowed down. However, changing the media sheet speed affects the inter-page gap. This may lead to a lower number of media sheets that can be formed within a given amount of time. A quality image forming device should deliver a high device output with minimal to no print defects.